


What I Desire Most

by Nikie



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Soundwave is a Female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikie/pseuds/Nikie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hmmmm who is she talking at the end?</p><p>Forgive me, if there is some mis-spelling I'm sorry fir the short entry. Next chapter will be much longer!^^</p><p>P.S: This is the next chapter to "You'll Change For Meh?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	What I Desire Most

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm who is she talking at the end?
> 
> Forgive me, if there is some mis-spelling I'm sorry fir the short entry. Next chapter will be much longer!^^
> 
> P.S: This is the next chapter to "You'll Change For Meh?"

"Do you like it..?",Megatron said while rubbing in her lower abdomen.

Soundwave said nothing. Only she just intake his every doing not wanting to upset or anything. She begin to slide down the wall hoping it would take Megatron’s glaze away from her face. But all was futile. Megatron pulled her up to her full height looking dead in her optics. “Are you sliding from me Soundwave? That’s highly unlikely of you.”, said with a deep chuckle. In a flash of a second Megatron scooped up Soundwave into his arms and soon carried into his quarters. He sat her down softly down on a nearby chair and firmly locked the door to his quarters tight.

“Lay down on the berth”

“A-affimative.”

Soundwave took a few steps toward the berth and stopped. In her mind she want to and she didn’t. Megatron grew annoyed by her slow responding, Not wanting anything to upst himself he walked over and push her face-forward on the berth. Maybe it would have been great if he had ask?

“Soundwave…..”

“M-my Lord?”, Soundwave said suddenly. Even though the clues was all there, Soundwave didn’t know what Megatron had in-store for her. Why did he bring her into his quarters and make her lay on on his berth? She didn’t know. But it was obvious though.

Megatron smirks devilishly while he climbs on top of her. 

"Mmm, yes...I can feel your heat..." said Megatron rubbing on her thighs. Soundwave gave a soft moan only she wish Megatron would stop rubbing her thighs.

“Moaning for me Soundwave…?" asked the warlord grinding his groin plate against her thigh “Do you want more?”

“N-negative m-my lord. Request: Soundwave return to her own quarters please?”

“Request denied, Soundwave. You should know I always get what I want and what I want is you..”

Soundwave dung her digits into the sheets of the berth when Megatron began bitting and sucking on her neck cables. She nearly screamed when he groped her aft. And then he ran his servos onto her interfacing panel.

Megatron slides away his own interface cover with his spike extending. “Soundwave do you want my spike? We both know you want it.” He said pushing Soundwave’s faceplates to his enlarged spike.

This was too much for her she couldn’t take it! Before Megatron knew it, Soundwave had pushed him onto the floor and headed for the door. She quickly unlocked it and ran ever so fast. She didn’t bother stopping for no reason what so ever. When she finally reached her own quarters, she locked to door and sat tightly against it. Tears were running down her pale white cheeks. How could Megatron pursue like that? Why would he desired her? She didn’t know. Felt guilty. Not for pushing Megatron out of the way...but for almost cheating on the one bot she loved the most...Blaster.

“I’m so sorry…” She said to herself. She had nothing wrong but she felt so guilty. She heard something buzzing. The buzzing sounded all to familiar to her. It was her comm.link screen letting her know she had an incoming call coming through. She didn’t want to interfere with it, but this call could be of importance.

“Comm.Link Speak”, she answered.

“Hey, baby I hadn’t heard from you in a while. Is everything okay?”


End file.
